Hermits
The Hermits are special and reclusive subjects who can upgrade archer towers, walls or farms to special structures. There are five unique hermit types: The Ballista Hermit, The Bakery Hermit, The Knight Hermit, The Signal Hermit and the Stable Hermit. Some colors of The Hermits' cloths depend on the Monarch's own colors. When first encountered, the Monarch can pay 4 coins to coax a random unlocked hermit outside of their cottage. (Gems and Coins are required to coax Hermits in ) The hermit will slowly wander their way towards the Town Center and choose a spot to idle. Paying 1 directly to the hermit allows them to ride alongside the Monarch on his or her mount. Once they're taken back to town, the hermit enables the option to reconstruct a building into a special structure, dependent on which hermit type they are. The hermit must be riding alongside you in order to upgrade a building. They will jump off your mount if you go outside the borders of your kingdom at night, so be careful. You just have to pay 1 to have them ride alongside you again, but if you go in the wrong direction they will jump off again. They can also be taken to the next island, if you have them on the back of your mount when you sail with the boat. In you don't need to have them with you in order to carry them to the other islands : all hermits alive on the island will come with you upon departure. The hermit can be captured by the Greed to be taken back through their portals. If a hermit is taken they do not appear on that island again. However, killing or stunning the greedling that has captured the hermit will free them. In there are two more ways to get your hermit back. The first one is to lose, then to come back to the hermit cottage and pay a certain amount of coins to get a new one. The other one is to destroy the cliff portal on the island your hermit has been kidnapped, by using the bomb. If you manage to survive the assault, you'll see your lost hermit waiting in front of it (it may also works for the dog and the gems). When a tower is upgraded with a hermit, the archers are released and return to their normal role of archers, hunting during the day and guarding the outer wall during the night. So, other than giving to towers a special ability, the Monarch may want upgrade them for the simple purpose of releasing these archers; either because of economic needs (if the number of archers hunting is insuficient), or because the outer wall has advanced and these towers have little use as defensive structures. Ballista Hermit |fonction = A ballista|modify_the = Towers|location = 1st island in }}The Ballista Hermit appears as a man with a funny, feathered cap and brown robes. He enables the Monarch to upgrade triplet towers into ballista towers for 6 , which have greatly improved range--around a full screen. It is manned by a builder who will stay in the tower permanently. Ballista shots can take out swathes of greedlings and kill floaters with a single hit. This tower is only able to defend attacks from the forwards direction and cannot shoot backwards. The builder operating it is also still vulnerable to floaters. : only. The Shogun version is a man with a pony tail wearing a ripped toga. Bakery Hermit |modify_the = Towers|location = 3rd island in |fonction = A bakery|title1 = Bakery Hermit}}The Bakery Hermit appears as an old man with a chef's toque and an apron. He allows towers to be upgraded into bakeries for 6 coins. At a bakery, the Monarch can purchase loaves of bread for 1 each (4 in Kingdom Two Crowns) with the bakery holding up to 7 loaves of bread. This attracts vagrants from their camps to come and eat freshly baked bread. This is a fast way of recruiting villagers, as the vagrants start coming right after they appear from their camps. However, if a vagrant eats the bread, he doesn't automatically become a villager. So to save coins, hiring should be done before the running vagrants reach the bakery. The Bakery Hermit is perfect for bringing to Skull Island or later on New Lands since the vagrant camps there are usually beyond the portals and attracting vagrants with bread is much safer than venturing far away and waiting for vulnerable villagers to walk over. It is also safer as the vagrants are not attacked by Greed that are venturing the map, whereas a claimed villager will be attacked if they are not protected. : only. The Shogun equivalent is a small bald old man with a headband instead of a chef hat. Knight Hermit |fonction = A knight tower|modify_the = Towers|location = 4th island in }}The Knight Hermit appears as an old man with a long, white beard. He allows the Monarch to upgrade a tower to a knight tower for 6 , where a villager can be upgraded to a knight by purchasing a shield for another 6 coins . The Monarch can only carry 3 Knights on board the ship to the next islandIn previous versions of Kingdom: New Lands, The Monarch was able to bring more than 3 sets of knights aboard the boat, resulting in the ability to have as many as 12 (or more) knights aboard the Final Land. This was later patched out before the release of Skull Island, and so may limit the usefulness of this Hermit. See the change here. and so it is advised to use the Knight Hermit sparingly, as to avoid removing or changing too many towers. Horn Hermit |modify_the = Walls|fonction = Horn walls|location = 5th island}} : content only. The Signal Hermit appears as an old man with long, white hair and beard, carrying a great war horn on his back. This strange feller can build war horns on tall stone walls and on iron walls for 12 , allowing builders to attach their own horns onto the wall. These horns can then be used for 1 to call reinforcements, drawing in military units from the whole map. Due to all reinforcements being drawn to that wall, it is advised to use these warhorns with caution. Stable Hermit |fonction = A stable|modify_the = Farms|location = 2nd island}} : content only. The Stable Hermit turns a fully upgraded mill house farm into a stable to keep the mounts inside it. The Monarch(s) can then mount new horses at will from the Stable. However, it will destroy every crops and the farmers will have to work elsewhere. The Shogun version is a small black haired woman with bright pink clothing and bun hat. Hermit Cottage The Hermit Cottage is a structure that appears in the forest. Four may be paid to it to call out the hermit (or gems in ) and a further 1 can be paid to allow the hermit to mount the Monarch's mount. If a hermit is not picked up, he will wander back to the Town Center on their own. Unlike Vagrant Camps or the Merchant Settlement, the Hermit Cottage does not need to exist in the forest, and so it will continue to exist even if the forest around it has been cut. In multiple hermit cottages may exist on the same island but they all look the same, while in each hermit lives on a different island but there are some visual clues around each cottage to guess which one lives in it. Gallery Hermit.jpg|The elfy, smurfy hermit riding with the King Hermit Cottage.jpg|The hermit's cottage Hermit Stolen.jpg|The Greed can steal the Hermit and take him back through their portals Workshop Hermit.jpg|The Hermit having chosen the siege workshop as his spot to idle Ballista Hermit Map Unlock.jpg|The Ballista Hermit is unlocked once activation of a signpost reveals this icon on the map. Once unlocked, the Hermit can appear anywhere Screenshot (38).png|A Bakery Hermit and Ballista Hermit next to a Ballista Tower cropped.png|A Vagrant eating bread from a Bakery Horn hermit.png|The Horn Hermit in front of his cottage References Category:Subjects Hermit Cottage